Snow Fall
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: What would happen if Jacklyn, my genderbent version of Jack, took the hit with the nightmare arrow instead of Sandy? And since when does Manny have the power, or the right, to take away the powers of the Guardians? Now COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**_AU to Sandy's death scene._**

* * *

The Nightmares surrounded Sandy, moving in on him as he attacked them with his sand whips. The other Guardians, and Jacklyn, were fighting Pitch's monsters to get to their friend, Jacklyn was the closest to him. She dodged two oncoming Nightmares and stopped just in time to see Pitch pull his arm back, a arrow forming in his hands. Pitch then let it go, aiming it at Sandy.

Jacklyn yelled out "NO!" She flew to Sandy, calling on the winds to make her fly faster in an effort to save her friend. She moved in front of Sandy, the arrow striking her chest, giving an angry glare at Pitch as the black sand consumed her, starting from her chest and spreading up her neck and down to her feet.

She wasn't going to let fear stop her, even as Pitch's nightmares manifested into a humongous wave of stampeding horses that tackled her and Sandy. Not several seconds after the two were attacked, a tremor was sent through the air. The nightmares were blasted apart by ice.

Jacklyn, who stood on a dream cloud with Sandy, growled and unleashed the full fury of snow onto the nightmares, a shockwave comprised entirely out of blue streaks that resembled lightning ripped through the nightmares and struck Pitch square in the chest. The nightmare king was thrown back as the black sand and ice fell to the street below like it was glass.

Sandy was starstruck. Never before had he seen such power. Tooth flew up to Jacklyn, taking her dream staff and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and the winter spirit held her for support on the dream cloud. Exhaustion was taking over, it was clear to them as North's sleigh pulled up alongside the dream cloud.

"Come, we take her to pole." North said, wondering if Jacklyn was going to be okay.

Tooth, with the help of Sandy, put Jacklyn on the sleigh. The teen blindly reached out, seeking comfort as the nightmares took hold, her hand barely touching the back of Bunnymund's paw.

Green eyes, full of suspicion that this was a joke, looked into icy blue eyes, empty of mischief and filled to the brim with fear. The rabbit's instincts towards the spirit would have been to ignore her, but seeing the tears that formed in those wide eyes that were haunted by a past she couldn't remember and years of being the one everyone -including himself- rejected was too much for the Pooka.

The rabbit, forgetting the fact that they were still airborne, lay parallel to Jacklyn, looking her straight in the eye, and began to gently stroke her hair. Sandy was using his dream sand to combat Pitch's nightmare sand but Jacklyn seemed to not want to dream or fear at all, so she hid her face in the rabbit's chest as a last resort for it all to stop.

"It'll be okay Fr- Jacklyn," The rabbit said, trying to help the winter spirit calm down.

He stroked her hair again, ignoring the chill that was quickly taking over his body. He heard Tooth gasp, he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Sandy put a hand over his mouth before fainting. He asked them, with his eyes, what was going on.

"It's Jacklyn! Bunny, look!" Tooth said, ignoring how high her voice was.

The rabbit look at Jacklyn, expecting to see her crying. He saw that her snow white hair was slowly turning brown and her skin was beginning to darken. The rabbit looked up at MiM, his green eyes full of curiosity as to why he was doing this to one of them. Was he trying to- no. He wouldn't. And yet he was.

Bunny turned to his fellow Guardians, the two that were facing him, and said

"Manny's taking away Jacklyn's powers.." He looked down at the snow spirit that was turning mortal before him. Lost.

_What are we going to do?_ The Guardians all thought at once.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacklyn's eyes were in open, but she wasn't seeing anything. She didn't want to. She felt her powers disappearing. That was the last thing she felt before everything went black. The next time she woke up, she felt warm, something she hadn't felt since, what seemed like, hundreds of years. She opened her eyes, proceeded to frantically kicked the blanket off, and slowly got off the bed.

She felt something watching her, so she turned to see Tooth sleeping in a chair and she saw a few elves looking at her. One elf nudged the other, pointed to her, and whistled. The elf that was nudged smacked the whistling elf, then not one second afterwards, a fight sparked between the two.

"Okay.." Jacklyn said "that is.. Strange." The fighting woke Tooth, who looked relieved to see Jacklyn up

"Jacklyn! Your okay!"

"Yes Tooth. I am fine. How are you after that terrible ordeal with that monster Pitch?"

"Fine." Tooth said, reaching to grab Jacklyn's staff. "Sorry that your staff is just a stick now."

"Tooth, my staff is, from what I have observed, a Shepard's Hook. Not a stick." Jackyln took the hook from Tooth "And why would you say-"

She stopped talking when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Staring at her was a teenage girl in her clothes with long snow white hair that was becoming brown, starting at the roots and making it's way to her ends, and eyes that were slowly changing from blue to brown, starting at the pupils and working outwards. "Is that me?"

Tooth nodded, a grim expression on her face. "Yes Jacklyn. I'm sorry."

"This doesn't make any sense. That can't be- I can't. What's happening?" Tears were forming in Jacklyn's eyes. She was so confused at this overwhelming change.

She slid to her knees, thus dropping her staff, and started to cry. The empty doorway to the room was suddenly crowded with Sandy, North and Bunny. North was the first one to enter the room. He knelt down next to Jacklyn and put a hand on her shoulder

"Sandy, Bunny and I have spoken to Man In Moon about this. He has told us that he took away your powers because he did not agree with your choice to take the hit for Sandy. He has also told us that when your eyes and hair become brown, you will regain the memories of you previous life.." He paused, making the sobbing soon to be ex-winter spirit look at him.

She saw North's bright, wonder filled, blue eyes were full of tears as well. Tooth was crying into Sandy's shoulder. Bunny, the one who Jacklyn reached out to when she was in pain, looked like he was kicking himself.

"Then what happens?" She asked, staring at all of them.

"Then you.." Tooth's voice trailed off

"You die, Jacklyn." Bunny said, a tear falling down his muzzle "You die because Manny can't see that because he brought us together we've become a family!"

Hearing those words from the Pooka made Jacklyn tear up even more. "Heh. And here I thought I was an annoyance to you, Bunnymund."

"You are." The rabbit said, hugging Jacklyn "But that's what little sister's are for. Always playing tricks. All the time." As Jacklyn hugged Bunny back, she was seeing something unfold before her.

* * *

She saw a fuzzy outline of a girl in a dress that was staring at her

_"Would I trick you?"_ She asked

_"Yes! You always play tricks! All the time!"_ The girl yelled

* * *

Jacklyn let go of Bunny and fell onto the floor, in shock.

"Jacklyn?" North asked

"I had a sister." She said quietly, sitting up and ignoring the stares of the Guardians.

"What?" Bunnymund asked, looking at the other Guardians for answers

"In my past life I had a sister!" Jacklyn yelled, jumping up, excited that after all if these years she finally had a small clue as to figuring out who she was.

"Who was she?" Tooth asked Jacklyn

"I don't know, but we were standing on a lake, the lake Manny found me in. If we go there, maybe it'll help shed some more light on the question of who I was and why I'm here."

"Good plan, except for one thing." Bunnymund said, catching everyone's attention "\Easter is tomorrow and I'm going to need your help. We have to pull out all of the stops if we're gonna make it in time."

"Easter and then my memories. That sounds like fun ." Jacklyn said, kicking her staff up towards her, regretting it when a sliver got stuck in her foot. "Ow!" She dropped her staff and started picking at the sliver.

"Hopple." North said to one of the elves "Go get my small set of tweezers and a damp towel. Dinkie, go get Jacklyn's shoes."

"Wait. You're not serious.. Right?" Jacklyn's answer came in the form of the two elves coming back.

North pushed Jacklyn into a chair and put the washcloth up to her foot. "Hot! That's the opposite of cold!"

"The washcloth is warm." North said, taking it off of Jacklyn's foot before using the tweezers to pull the sliver out. He put the shoes on Jacklyn before she could protest. The winter spirit got up, walked over to her once again discarded staff and picked it up.

"Can we go now?" Bunny asked, tapping his foot.

"Yes." North said. He led everyone out of the room, two yetis followed them. "Everyone, to the sleigh."

"Oh no. My warren, my rules." The rabbit smirked before saying "Buckle up." At the tap of a foot, (ignoring North's exclamation of something in Russian), a huge hole opened up. The guardians, Jacklyn, two yetis and an elf, fell through the hole, Bunny followed them.

"Whoa!" North and Tooth were yelling

"Woo hoo!" Jacklyn was having a blast and Sandy's hands were up in the air, he was having a blast too. When the ride ended, they were in a heap.

"Welcome to the Warren!" The rabbit said. His ears perched up, he started to sniff the air. "Something's up."

Eggs, naked, unpainted eggs ran out of a cave. The Guardians, yetis, elf and some warrior eggs ran at the threat while Jacklyn stood off the side, not knowing if she was going to be useless in a fight or not, still allowing her to see what was going on. Everyone stopped at the sight of a little girl with blond hair and green eyes.

"Sophie?" Everyone turned to Jacklyn. She was looking at the little girl, who still could not hear or see her, that was chasing an elf with a chorus of

"Elf! Elf!"

"What is she doing here?" Bunnymund asked Jacklyn, who was chuckling at the sight of Sophie dragging the elf.

"Snow globe.." North said, checking his pockets, before Sophie dropped the elf as Tooth flew up.

"No worries Bunny." Tooth, looking at Sophie's wings, twirled in mid air before saying "I bet she's a fairy fan.." She then said "It's okay little one."

Sophie pointed to her and said "Pretty.."

Tooth smiled and said "It's okay little one," She smiled "I have something for you." She pulled out three teeth from who knows where and showed them to Sohpie "Oh, look at the little teeth, with all the blood and gums on them."

Sophie started to cry a bit before she noticed more eggs and then began to chase them.

"Blood and gums?" The attention was drawn to Jacklyn again, who was trying not to show her smile but inevitably failing, as she walked towards them "When was the last time any of you hung out with kids?"

North sighed "We are very busy keeping the world safe for children. We do not have time for.. Children.."

Jacklyn laughed again, toying with her hands this time "If one little girl can ruin Easter, we're in worse shape than I thought." She had succeeded in making a snowball, which she threw at bunny.

Then, after Bunny took Sophie to make some eggs, Jacklyn was amusing herself with making sure the eggs were being painted. She sat on a moss covered rock, a smile across her face as she watched the eggs jump into the river of paint. She stifled a laugh as she heard Bunny say "Too Christmas-y, paint'em blue." And the yet make a noise akin to "What the-" before face planting on a rock in frustration.

Something nudged her, she looked down and say it was an egg, several actually, with paint and a brush. All she did was stare at them in confusion.

"They want you to paint them.." Bunny said, plopping down beside her, Sophie was getting Tooth to fly her around.

"Okay... How does one go about painting an egg?"

"You just paint'em gently." Bunny said, showing her how.

After a nod of understanding, Jacklyn painted eggs with different designs on them. Rainbows, elephants, and a lot of dolphins- different colors and shades for each one. She then painted a multi colored on the colors of Tooth's feathers. A red, white and black on for North. One that was all shades of yellow for Sandy. A gray and white one with a rabbit nose and whiskers.

"Why...?" Bunny said, looking at the egg as Jacklyn finished the whisker

"For fun.." Jacklyn said, a mischievous smile across her face as she flicked the paint brush, covered in purple paint, at a yeti, who took it the right way and ignored her. She then climbed up one of the trees in the Warren and hung upside down by her knees on a tree branch.

"Get down from there Jacklyn.." North's voice faded as she remembered something else.

* * *

She was hanging upside in the memory/vision just a she was now:

She was looking down at three blurry figures.

"_Jacklyn, get down from there._"

* * *

She blinked and looked down at North, Tooth and Sandy, who were standing in the same places as the figures.

"Whoa." A smirk crossed her face "Why?"

"Because.." She cut North off

"Because why?"

"You can't have fun all the time.." Tooth said, making Jacklyn enter memory lane again

* * *

_"You can't have fun all the time."_ A woman said, a blur.

"Because why..?" She didn't understand. Isn't life about having fun?

"Because.."

* * *

The tree limb snapped. Jacklyn fell into a bush.

"That's new.." Jacklyn said, getting up and seeing Bunny was holding a tired Sophie in his paws. "I can take her home."

"Jacklyn, you can not use most of your powers because you are turning mortal."

"I know North, but she lives in Burgess, _my_ backyard." Jack said, looking into the eyes of the guardian of wonder. "I'll be a quick as a bunny."

Bunny rolled his eyes at Jacklyn's lame joke. He looked at the others "Make sure the eggs get through the tunnels." He handed Sophie to Jack and tapped the ground before crouching down.

"Huh?" Jack was perplexed. Then she got it "Oh no!"

"Afraid I'll drop you?"

Jacklyn smirked "No."

She got onto his back, one arm holding Sophie close to her and the other was wrapped around Bunny's neck. The rabbit jumped down the hole and ran like he was being chased by a pack of angry greyhounds.

* * *

"Come, we make sure eggs get to surface." North said, pointing a sword to the tunnels.

Unaware of the danger lurking within them.

* * *

Bunny hopped up the tunnel and let Jacklyn get off of his back. The little girl was clinging to her, refusing to Jacklyn go. The woman pried her off and wrapped her in the blankets. The second Jacklyn turned around, Sophie fell off the bed. She was wrapped up like a mummy, snoozing.

"Sophie, is that you?" Called her mother.

Bunny and Jack looked at each other, panicked. The teen girl threw one of Sophie's toys down.

"Let's go." The Pooka said

"Right."

The two got out the window and stood on the roof for a few moments, Jacklyn was enjoying the remnants of the snowy air, Bunny wouldn't admit it, but he was enjoying it too. He grabbed Jacklyn and jumped off of the roof, expecting to fall onto a snow capped lawn, but they just kept falling into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Bunny and Jacklyn felt their feet hit stone. Jacklyn looked around, confused.

"Is this a shortcut, Bunny?"

The rabbit growled "No Jacklyn, it's Pitch's lair."

A laugh echoed around them. Pitch's voice sounded from the shadows. "You remember."

"Unfortunately." Bunny said as Jacklyn gasped, drawing his attention

"It's the Tooth-fairies!" She said, looking at the miserable creatures.

"How very observant." Pitch said, walking out of a wall "I suppose you want to just fly up there and set them free." He gasped, before he added "But, you can't. From what I hear, the Man in the Moon is taking away your powers."

Jacklyn looked confused "Where did you hear about that?"

Pitch put his pointer finger towards his mouth "My Nightmares are everywhere. Especially when they smell _fear_."

Bunny put a paw on Jacklyn's shoulder "Don't worry Sheila. I'll keep' em away."

Pitch started to laugh and, at a wave of his hand, Nightmares came forth from the shadows, circling the two.

"What's all the fuss over a weak, almost powerless, teenager? It doesn't make sense."

"Shut your trap Pitch!" Bunny growled.

Pitch snarled "No." He smirked before saying "No."

The Nightmares attacking, closing in on the two. They were fighting the Nightmares with everything they had. It seemed to be working, until Pitch appeared behind Bunny. His scythe held over his head, aimed for Bunny.

"No!" Jacklyn screamed as the scythe went down and everything became black.

* * *

North and the other Guardians -sans Bunny and by extension Jacklyn- were trying to protect the eggs. But, the fear of all of the children who had been suffering, or that were still suffering, Pitch's nightmares was too strong. Every egg was smashed. Every basket was broken. The nightmares left. The Guardians wondered

_Where are Bunny and Jacklyn?_

* * *

Jacklyn was laying unharmed looking horrifing scene before her.

"Bunny." The rabbit held his breath "The eggs."

The eggs were broken, the baskets were destroyed, there was nothing other than the shattered remnants of their work. They ran to the entrance to see the others standing behind a thicket of bushes.

"What happened?" Jacklyn asked

"Pitch happened." North said glaring. "He smashed every egg. Destroyed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface."

"Where's Bunny?" Tooth asked, looking for her Pooka friend.

"I.. I'm sorry." Jacklyn said. "The Nightmares. Pitch. I-"

North said the one word that no one expected him to say: "Go."

Jacklyn looked hurt. "But.. Why..?"

North looked angry now "Because you are almost a full mortal! Because you are useless in a fight! Because you will only get in the way!"

Jacklyn looked close to tears. She looked at the other immortals for help. Sandy was making signs at North, who ignored him. Tooth was looking at her feet.

"Fine." Jacklyn said, the wind picking up in response to her anger- despite the fact that she was almost powerless. "Who needs a family like you anyway!?" She yelled back, her voice was cracking as she threw something at North.

The wonder guardian caught it to see it was the small wooden baby carving of himself. He looked up to see Jacklyn was long gone.

* * *

Back at the pole, yetis and elves were looking at the globe to see the lights were going out rapidly, all wondering the same thing, what was going to happen to them.

* * *

Jacklyn had the wind carry her away. Away to the bitter cold of the Antarctica. She sat on the edge of a snowbank that overlooked the water. She looked to see an almost all mortal teenager. Her eyes were almost fully brown, and so was her hair.

"You really messed up." A voice said. She turned around to see Pitch. She stood up, the wind responding to her without so much as a command.

"Wait." Pitch said "I suggest a trade."

"What kind of trade?" She asked, her brown/blue eyes were glaring at Pitch's disgustingly bright yellow eyes

"Your staff.." Pitch began, looking confused at Jacklyn's face "For this cute, overgrown, dustbunny.."

Nightmare wolves appeared. They surrounded a large rabbit, one with a gray coat, white underbelly and lot of strange markings.

"Bunny!" Jacklyn looked at her 'brother' with a tinge of fear in her eyes.

"The staff Jacklyn! Or else, this little rabbit is going to become wolf food." Pitch said, holding up his fingers, ready to let the wolves tear Bunny apart. Bunny shook his head he looked from Jacklyn to the moon, begging Manny to intervene.

After a long while Jacklyn said "Fine."

She slowly handed Pitch her staff. Wanting to do nothing more than save her brother.

* * *

_**This is going to be my last chapter for a while.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know this isn't my best chapter, but oh well, at least it's something right? Anyway I was considering doing a JackRabbit story, with Fem!Jack, so I'd like some feedback on that.**_

* * *

Jacklyn handed her staff over to Pitch. The Nightmare King held the staff in both of his hands and snapped it in half. Jacklyn screamed in pain. To add insult to injury, Pitch sent a blast of Nightmare sand towards her, sending her over the edge of a cliff. Bunny broke out of the wolves and leapt over the edge as well.

Pitch dropped Jacklyn's broken and useless staff over the edge as well. He then left to wreck havoc. When Bunny reached the bottom, he saw a white/brunette haired girl Jacklyn, sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Bunny.." Jacklyn said, her voice was weak. She was cold. Colder than she ever remembered. The wind was howling, happy that it was free to do as it pleased without relying on Jacklyn to tell it where to go or what to do. Jacklyn was shivering, now remembering the harsh winters before she controlled it. "Bunny, you were right, I'm not meant to be a Guardian."

The rabbit looked at her, sadness in his eyes as he saw how his words had affected her. "I didn't know you when I said that.."

"I don't know myself either. Other than what Man in Moon told me. He said 'Your name is Frost. Jacklyn Frost. Your job is controlling snow, ice and wind.' But now, he's thinking he made a mistake." The rabbit sat down beside Jacklyn before he wrapped her in his arms. "Forget me Bunny. Go help the others."

Bunny held Jacklyn at arms length"But, Jacklyn. You'll DIE down here."

A tear fell from Jacklyn's eyes before she sniffled "It's alright." She wiped her eyes "Go. They need you."

Bunny bit his lip. He knows she's right. But, he can't leave one of his own. Not like before.

"Just like you said, what's a clown like me know about bringing joy to children?" She pushed herself out of Bunny's hold, she crawled over to her staff. She picked up the pieces and threw them at Bunny.

He grabbed the hook of the staff, but the bottom half landed near his foot. Bunny picked up the staff piece before looking back at Jacklyn, she looked so pitiful. After a few moments of silence, Jacklyn walked, slowly, over to Bunny and stared down at him.

"Go on Cottontail. Go." Jacklyn said, pulling him up. She was staring into his eyes. Her blue-turning-brown eyes were looking into his green.

"Fine." The rabbit said"But you're coming with me!" He put her on his back and tapped a foot on the ground, opening up a tunnel. "Hold on!" He jumped down the hole and ran took off running as it closed.

"Woohoo!" Jacklyn yelled, seeing the underground fly by. A blink of the eye and they were in Burgess, right by Jamie's house. Jacklyn got off of Bunny's back looked at the window and said "Whew. Made it. Right..." She turned back around to see Bunny looking not so big, in fact, he was the size of a regular rabbit. A small, cute, gray rabbit with darker markings and a white underbelly. "Oh no."

"What?" The rabbit said, not understanding

"You uh, kinda.. Sorta.."

"Spit it out!" The rabbit hissed

"You shrank, Bunny." Jacklyn sighed

"No! I can't be a regular rabbit! I'm the size of a-"

"Kangaroo?"

Bunny looked dumbstruck "So that's where the name came from!"

"Yeah. But, right now, we need to get up there."

"Say no more. I've got a plan." The rabbit said, not knowing if Jacklyn could still fly, as he saw a rope. He grabbed a rope in his paws and looked up at the window "Think you can throw me up there?"

He put the rope in his mouth Jacklyn nodded before grabbing Bunny by his ears and flinging him up through the window of Jamie's bedroom. The rabbit hopped to the bed and tied the rope to the it. Unaware that the rooms occupant was awake, and he had a few guests. Jacklyn climbed up the rope, quickly. A shadow loomed over him, making him turn around and stare in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacklyn climbed up to the windowsill to see that her rabbit friend was running from Jamie and Sophie's dog.

"No Abbey! Down!" Jamie tried to get the dog to stop chasing Bunny, which wasn't working. Jacklyn walked into the room.

"Get this dingo away from me!" Bunny exclaimed, diving under the bed. The dog was growling at the underside of the bed, pawing at the bed frame.

Sophie was excited "Easter Bunny! Hop! Hop! Hop!"

"I know he looks like the Easter Bunny," Jamie said, trying to get Abbey away from his bed "but, maybe it isn't him."

"No. He's real." Jacklyn said, smiling for once because she wasn't heard before she ducked under the bed to fetch Bunny. "I have an idea."

"Yeah, what?" The rabbit asked

"I want you to go back out there-"

"Are you INSANE?! That dog'll tear me apart!"

"Don't worry. I have an idea. I want you to run to the window. Jacklyn smiled "Relax Bunnymund, I've got your back."

Bunny sighed "Fine."

"Run out on three." The girl said, getting up and walking to the window "One."

Bunny took a breath, steadying himself, Jacklyn got on the windowsill. Abbey was still trying to get under the bed, so Jamie had his hands full as Sophie watched.

"Two."

A few thumps of the feet. The rabbit was ready to run. Jacklyn touched the window, letting frost spread all over the surface.

Jacklyn began to draw a full scale Bunnymund on the frosted over glass. "Three!"

The rabbit ran fast to the window, leading Abbey to it. Jamie sprang up to try to stop the dog from attacking Bunny.

Bunny sprang into Jacklyn's arms. The girl jumped over the dog and into Jamie's dresser.

Jamie, who was looking a little freaked out, looked at the window. He smiled at the picture of Bunny on his window. His face then turned to one of surprise as the full size image hopped off of the glass and into the air, curtesy of Jacklyn, as if it was hopping around on land. It then exploded into snowflakes that looked like Easter eggs.

"It is him! The Easter Bunny IS real!" Jamie called, rushing over to the bed and looking at Sophie "Did you see him? The Easter Bunny?"

Sophie nodded before she threw her hands up and called out "Bunny! Hop! Hop! Hop!"

"Yup. That's me.." Bunny said, making the two turn to him

"You can talk!" Jamie said

"Bunny. Bunny~" Sophie sang as she reached for the airborne rabbit.

A thought struck Jamie "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Bunny asked

"Floating. You couldn't do that before."

"It's a long story."

The three, four-counting Jacklyn-, heard thunder. Or what the kids and dog- who was now on its way to its crate downstairs- thought was thunder.

"It's North's sleigh." Jacklyn said

"Come on!" Bunny jumped out of Jacklyn's grip and ran to the window.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jamie called

"Outside! Come on!" The rabbit called "We need help!"

Jamie looked at Sophie "Wanna go help the Easter Bunny Soph?"

"Help! Help!" Sophie said, hopping off of the bed.

"Let's go." Jamie grabbed Sophie's hand and rushed out the door to the stairs.

(Outside)

North's sleigh crashed into the sidewalk. The reindeer broke free of their bounds to the metal death trap and ran off.

"Come back!" North called before giving up. "It is official, my powers are capute." Tooth helped him out of the sleigh.

"Hey! Guys!"

The two Guardians looked up to see Jacklyn running to them with a small rabbit in her arms.

"Jacklyn!" North called, feeling like such a sucker for treating Jacklyn like he did.

Tooth hugged Jacklyn, squishing Bunny, before letting go of her and saying "We are all SO sorry about what happened." She looked at Bunny "Oh! You are small and cute again!"

"Why are you here?"

"We're hear for the same reason you are mate."

Right on cue, Sophie and Jamie came rushing out the front door.

"Can they see you?" North asked Jacklyn, who shook her head.

"Where's Sandy?" Jacklyn asked, focusing on the at-hand objective.

"The strength of Pitch's nightmares is so powerful, Sandy can hardly use dream sand." North said, pulling a man with yellow skin and hair that was paling, Sandy was shrinking as well.

"Oh no." Jacklyn said

"That's the Sandman?" Jamie asked

"He's seen better nights, mate." Bunny said. Everyone looked at the sky as the light of the moon was being blocked out by nightmare sand.

"Here we go again.." Jacklyn said, looking at the moon that was being blocked by dark sand.

It was time for the final fight. One that would change everything.


	6. Chapter 6

"We are doomed." North said, looking up at the swirling funnels of nightmares.

"Run.." Jacklyn said, putting Bunny in Tooth's arms. The rabbit jumped down to the ground in protest.

"What?" North asked, looking at Jacklyn

"Get Jamie and Sophie out of here." Jacklyn turned to Pitch "I've got Mr. Ugly."

"If you say so, s- Jacklyn.." Bunny said as Tooth led the two very confused kids away from Pitch, before he and North followed.

Sandy patted her shoulder, a gesture that Jack mistook as 'be careful'.

"I'll be fine Sandy." Jack said, looking at where the others ran off to "Go with them."

Sandy shook his head, he knew Jack couldn't last much longer, her hair was already fully brown and her blue eyes were almost the same color. her powers were almost all gone- she'd be human soon, she'd die soon. He didn't want her to go alone. He used the rest of his strength to form a sand plane with two seats, considering Jack probably couldn't fly because her staff was MiM knows where. Jack got in the plane, turning to the little man and saying:

"I just want you to know, your crazy."

Sandy rolled his eyes before he flew upwards. straight at Pitch. The man with gray skin smirked before nose diving at them with his nightmares tailing him. He used his nightmares to crush the plane and separate the two. Sandy fell to the ground, while Pitch had Jack by the front of her sweater.

His yellow eyes were staring into her almost completely brown eyes. The only color of blue was just a thin line around both pupils. "Now, why don't you be a good little winter spirit," he pulled her face close to his before he softly whispered "and _melt_.." He released her, and she fell down to the world below her.

Everything was a blur of colors. She felt the wind brush against her, teasing her, before slamming into her and forcing her to fall faster to her doom. A crack followed by feeling herself get swallowed by the very lake she had been rescued from three centuries before. Everything was fading. Her world was becoming dark again. There was nothing she could do. A tear fell from her eyes as she opened them to see the ice sealing itself.

_No! You can't do this! They need help!_ Jack thought, unable to move her arms or legs to swim upwards due to shock _I have to help them. Please!_

The three Guardians led Jamie and Sophie away from Pitch, until they came to a dead end in an alley. Something yellow fell out of the sky and crashed on top of the dumpster. It was Sandy. The little yellow man got up slowly.

"Good try Sandy."" North said, knowing full well it did nothing but buy them a small amount of time to avoid the inevitable.

"Where's Jack?" Bunny asked, not seeing the winter spirit

Sandy shook his head, an expression of sorrow was on his face. A dark laugh echoed throughout the alley as a familiar dark shadow fell over them and the wind shrieked with its own laughter, having not chosen a side in which to stand. In front of the Guardians was Pitch on a nightmare with some off to the sides.

"Jamie.." Sophie said, grabbing her brother by the arm. The eight year old turned to look at his two year old sister and saw her blue eyes fill with frightened tears "I'm scared.."

Jamie put a hand on Sophie's shoulder, looking briefly at the snow that was on the ground, before he looked her in the eye and saying "It'll be alright," He put his other hand on her opposite shoulder "we're gonna have a little fun instead."

"So Jamie, Sophie, do you still believe in the- Oof!" A snowball smacked Pitch in the face as he was talking, courtesy of Jamie.

As he was brushing the snow away from his eyes, Jamie led his sister and the Guardians across town. Jamie had found some junk in the alley and had Sandy make sand that was akin to snow go around to his friends houses.

* * *

He touched the dream sand and it sent a dream snowball through Cupcake's window, waking her up. She looked outside to see Jamie, Sophie and some other people on sleds that were whizzing by on golden snow.

"They're real." She said looking at her stuffed unicorn.

She then grabbed her jacket and rushed outside. She got on her sled and jumped onto the sand.

* * *

Next were the twins: Claud and Clyde. North used whatever power he had to make gifts appear on their beds. They looked out the window as they heard someone call out:

"Merry Christmas!" It was a big man in a red suit with a white beard: Santa

"Happy Easter!" A small rabbit: the Easter Bunny -"Jamie was right.."

"Don't forget to floss!" A girl with rainbow feathers- the Tooth Fairy

They heard laughter and saw a girl on a sled "Cupcake?" They asked in unison.

* * *

Pippa woke up to small yellow snowflakes falling in her room. Her face was lit with wonder as she looked out of her window to see Jamie, Clyde, Claud and Cupcake sledding down the street on golden sand.

"Their real!" She looked up to see Monty, her neighbor from across the street, smiling as he put on his jacket.

* * *

The Guardians and Burgess kids stopped their sledding when they saw Pitch on a nightmare, a small herd of them on the surrounding roofs of buildings, laughing at them.

"You think a few children can help you?" He called down, giving a small laugh that the wind carried in all directions "Against _this_!?" A huge sea of nightmares came rolling in. Sophie clutched her brother's hand.

"Their just bad dreams, Soph." Jamie said, putting an arm on his sister's shoulder "I'll protect you." He looked at everyone else "All of you."

"Really?" Pitch asked, smirking... "Then who is going to protect _you_?"

"I will." Cupcake said, walking up.

"I will.." The rest of the Burgess kids chorused as the stood together. Sophie glared at Pitch from her brothers hold.

"So, this is goodbye!" He sent his nightmares at the Bennett siblings, who were first in the whimpy shield of humans.

At the last second, Jamie and Sophie held their hands out as if to throw snowballs. The most amazing thing happened: the nightmare sand exploded into snow and dream sand.

"Jack Frost.." Jamie said, his voice was one of awe. He looked at Sophie, who nodded. They turned to the Guardians as their friends gave cries of surprise.

North spin his swords in his hands. Sandy sent out some dream sand and it turned into dinosaurs and stingrays. Tooth was fluttering upwards, her wings working again.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"Go Tooth Fairy!"

He looked at his sister, saying "Come on! I know where we need to be."

They raced off. Jamie's friends saw them and followed.

* * *

In Pitch's lair: the tooth fairies, being extensions of Tooth, were able to fly again. They flew to the large mountain of tooth holders and opened all of them. Children around the world were remembering everything important. Baby Tooth opened up one capsule with a familiar face on it.

* * *

Under the lake's surface, a pair of blue eyes opened, the person they belonged to was remembering everything important. Mainly why she had been chosen. A voice told her:

_"Go. Into the fight. They need you."_

* * *

Pitch's nightmares were nearly powerless against the Guardians. Especially since Bunny was now his original size. They had cornered him in an alleyway, North having sliced his riding mare to pieces. Or, so they thought. The cheat fazed into a wall of the building and made copies of himself on the walls, circling the Guardians and laughing.

The real Pitch fazed up out of the ground behind Sandy, raising his scythe above his head and about to strike, when a gust of ice cold wind blew Pitch upwards, roaring in anger as it was now trapped in someone's command, to the lake, frost sticking to the fencing.

"Is that?" North asked

"C'mon!" Bunny yelled, leaping over the fence and towards the lake.

* * *

Jamie and Sophie saw the ice cracking, a girl floated up out of the ice. Her icy blue eyes were narrowed in concentration and her white hair was glowing against the moonlight as if by intention.

"Wow..." Sophie said, a smile across her little face "Lady pretty.."

"Jack Frost!" Jamie called out, seeing a smile on her face as she lowered to the ice.

"Wind! Pull Pitch to me." She said, her feet now standing on the pond. A roar from the wind was heard. A figure in black was pulled their way, screaming.

"Jacklyn!" Bunny called, hopping onto the ice to hug his friend/sister. As soon as Bunny let Jacklyn go, Tooth hugged her.

"Jacklyn, how?" North starting asking, before he looked into the brightness of the moon "Ah.."

"Wow!" Jamie said, looking at Jacklyn "You were the one who made the Easter Bunny window painting!"

"Pretty." Sophie said, looking at Jacklyn.

"Frosty.." Bunny said, catching their attention as he handed her the pieces of her staff. "You might wanna bring Pitch down. He still needs a proper whoopin'."

Jacklyn put her staff back together "Yeah. And I think the wind is getting tired of holding Pitch up." She took a deep breath "Wind, please, drop him. Hard."

The wind seemed, oddly, more than happy to perform this command. It slammed Pitch into the ground beside the pond with such force, everyone heard his teeth chatter from the impact.

"Thanks wind!" Jacklyn called She looked at Pitch "Who gets him first?"

Tooth fluttered up, her assistance coming out of nowhere, and tossed Pitch a quarter. His response:

"A quarter?"

Tooth's hand, now a fist, slammed into Pitch's mouth. A tooth flew out and landed on the ice.

"That's for my fairies." She was shaking her hand, trying to get rid of the numbness that came shortly after her fist made contact with Pitch's face.

The man laughed "This isn't over." He got up "There will always be fear."

North stepped up "So what? As long as one child believes, we will be there to stop your bad dreams."

Pitch snorted "Oh really? Then what are they," he gestured to the nightmares that surrounded the lake "doing here?"

"They aren't my nightmares.." Jamie said, a smirk across his face "Anyone care to claim them?"

There was a chorus of "Nope."; "Not mine." and "I am not afraid."

Jacklyn glared at Pitch "Looks like it's your fear they smell."

Pitch's grin faltered before for a moment before he ran, passing _through_ Jamie in the process, trying to escape the nightmares. Sadly, for him, the nightmares caught him and took him to the lair, destroying the raggedy old bed and closing up the hole.

Jacklyn was looking back to where Pitch had ran off when Bunny hugged her and ruffled her hair.

"Back off Peter Cottontail." She said, pushing him off of her.

"Jacklyn," North walked up to her with a book, the same book he had when he was first trying to grant her Guardian status "are you ready?"

Jacklyn nodded, a smile on her face. The oath was mundane, but quick. After the speech, everyone heard the familiar whirl of the sleighs engines. The Burgess kids were all excited.

"Ha. Everyone loves the sleigh." Bunny said to North before he turned to Sophie with a small troop of eggs, she had handed one to each of Jamie's friends, before she touched his nose, and said "Happy Easter, ya little ankle-biter."

"Bye bye Bunny.." She said, her cute little voice made Bunny smile before he got up and walked to the sleigh

Jacklyn was walking to the sleigh to join her friends when she heard a voice call "Jacklyn!"

She turned to see Jamie rushing towards her "Are you leaving? What if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing. If we can't see you.."

"Whoa. Jamie, calm down." Jacklyn said, kneeling down to be face to face with him "Yes I am leaving. No, Pitch will not come back unless you let him. And, as far as I know, you'll never stop believing."

"How do you know?" Jamie asked

"Do you and your friends stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?"

"No."

"Do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?"

Jamie shook his head with a laugh "No."

"We'll always be here." Jacklyn touched his head "And here." She touched his heart "So, in a way, that makes you a Guardian too."

Jamie smiled before he hugged Jacklyn "Thank you. For everything."

She hugged him back, after a moments shock, before letting him go. She walked to the sleigh, holding on to one of the sides. She made it snow very lightly, mixing with Sandy's dream sand that was shaped like her snowflakes. The sleigh took off when she sat down.

"Bye Jacklyn!"

"Bye everyone! And Happy Easter!" Jacklyn called, waving at them from the back of the sleigh.

_So, there you have it. After three-hundred years, I am a Guardian. I'm friends with Santa, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth-fairy. I have become all I can be, thanks to my friends. So, the next time the moon tells you something that seems impossible, no matter what it is, believe it._

* * *

**_I know this seems rushed, bur I wanted it to get done. Thank you to those that have reviewed and favorited my story._**


End file.
